The Frontiers in Physiology: Local Site Model program will use the successful teacher professional development components generated through the Frontiers in Physiology: Integrating Inquiry, Equity, and Technology program (http://www.the-aps.org/education/frontiers/index.htm} to develop, evaluate, refine, and disseminate a long-term Frontiers local site model. This model will allow research departments and schools to use proven materials and methods to: . Develop collaborative teams of teachers and researchers to work together on outreach efforts; . Provide biomedical research experiences and workshops that improve middle/high school science teachers' content knowledge and preparation for inquiry-based teaching as well as providing a critical perspective on how biomedical/clinical research is done, how animals and humans are used in research, and how they benefit from biomedical and clinical research. . Develop long-term collaborative relationships with teachers from local school systems; . Provide frequent professional development opportunities and outstanding curricular materials for the teachers in their communities and surrounding areas to increase student understanding of and interest in science and health topics and science process skills; and . Increase researchers' knowledge and skills in how to serve as a resource for K-12 science and health education in their community and region. Operationally, this development and dissemination project will work with two development sites in Years 1-3 (San Antonio, Texas and Indianapolis, Indiana) and with two dissemination sites in Years 3-5 IVermfllion, South Dakota and one site to be named). Program activities will include summer research fellowships for teachers, training and planning meetings for Frontiers Local Site Teams, and professional development workshops for local teachers that focus on integrating inquiry-based teaching, equity strategies, and effective integration of Internet technology in the life sciences classroom.